1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for fuel injection in an electronic fuel injection controlled engine which controls an amount of fuel injected from a fuel injection valve in an intake system by operating the fuel injection valve according to electric signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the rotational speed in the idling condition of an electronic fuel injection cotrolled engine is set to a predetermined value, it tends to be reduced as time goes by or the electric load increases. While in the racing condition (high speed idling) fuel is cut off to restrain fuel consumption and purged amounts of harmful components until the rotational speed of the engine is reduced to a value lower than the predetermined value, the fuel injection amount in the idling state is also reduced as the rotational speed in the idling state is reduced so that the reduction of the rotational speed of the engine can not be sufficiently restrained and sometimes the rotation of the engine may be stopped (engine stalls) in spite of the resumption of fuel injection. This provides an obstacle to the further reduction of the rotational speed of the engine during the resumption of fuel injection to improve fuel consumption.